


Always, Darlin

by Yellow14stoner



Category: Yellowstone (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellow14stoner/pseuds/Yellow14stoner
Summary: Rip has to deal with his emotions after John Dutton's ulcer ruptures.
Relationships: Beth Dutton/Rip Wheeler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Always, Darlin

A Thundering

Vigo flew away with John and Kayce Dutton while Rip stood in the swirling dirt, holding onto his hat and watching. He felt sick, physically sick and that just wasn’t something the rugged cowboy was used to feeling. It hadn’t been the vomit or the blood or the crude surgery. No, it was the fear that was making him want to throw up. 

When he heard Kayce shouting at his dad and turned to see what the trouble was he nearly quit breathing. Mr. Dutton was in the dirt on his hands and knees, coughing and spitting up blood. Rushing over to him, he tried to let instinct take over and pretend that the cowboy in peril was any other, not the man who had saved his life and made something out of him.

The next minutes all ran together in his mind. The only part of the vet saving Mr. Dutton that he could remember was just hanging onto him for dear life. That part wasn’t hard for Rip to do. Hell, he’d been hanging onto that man since they day he met him. He took his every word to heart and learned every lesson with an attention to detail that wouldn’t be forgotten. He worked for his approval and lived for his next lesson.

Standing in that vet trailer, holding onto the most influential man in his life, Rip prayed to a God he hoped existed. Please don’t take him yet. Please don’t let him die. He made promises in his mind, even as John passed out from the pain, Rip held onto his hand in a vice-like grip, and promised to be better. If he lived, he would help turn Kayce into the man his father wanted him to be. If he lived, he would be a better cowboy, do anything to protect John's legacy, his ranch. 

Finally, the vet said she was done and he was still breathing. Kayce asked for the number to call the chopper. Of course he didn’t have it. Rip made the call himself. There would be too many questions from Vigo if Kayce did it. Now he watched them take off and he had to pull himself together. The other wranglers were looking to him for leadership and there was still work to be done. John would want the work to be done first.

He turned around with a lock down on his adrenaline and spoke loud and clear. “Alright, let’s get back to work,” he said. 

Everyone returned to their posts and Rip filled in where Kayce had been. It would be a few more hours until he could check in with anyone. God-willing, everything would be fine then.

Hours later, with the sun starting to set, the ranch-hands had finished their day’s work and shut everything down for the day. They all returned to the bunkhouse and went through their routines of showering and getting dinner. 

Rip let them go. He pulled out his cellphone and looked down at the screen. There had been no missed calls but he did have a text message. Pulling up the inbox, he saw Beth’s name on the unread text. Clicking it, the brief message popped up.

He’s ok. Call me when you’re done.

Rip let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding and let his head drop in relief. He quickly held in the number 2 to dial Beth’s number in his favorite contacts. She answered after only a couple of rings. 

“Hey Rip. Dad’s ok. They took him when they got here down for surgery to clean up after the vet saved his life and he’s resting comfortably now. Are you ok?”   
Beth had walked out of her dad’s hospital room for some privacy when she saw Rip calling. She knew he’d be worried and doubted that either of her brothers had thought to let him know what was going on. 

Rip let out a sigh at Beth’s news and was a little embarrassed to feel his eyes stinging a little with tears threatening to make themselves known. Thankfully Beth couldn’t see him and he was alone in the field that he’d subconsciously walked into. 

“I’m fine, Beth,” he finally answered. “So, the doctor said the vet did good? Got to it in time right? This won’t keep him down for long? Cuz he’d hate that ya know.”

Beth smiled softly. She could hear the emotion in the tough cowboy’s voice and knew he was deeply affected. “I know Rip. The doctor said with a little down time and physical therapy, he’d be good as new in a couple of weeks. Listen, I’m going to go in and tell Dad you called. He had been asking if you got the cows finished up. I’m assuming you did? So I will let him know. You should come pick me up at the hospital, ok? My assistant dropped me off and I’m not catching a ride with fucking Jamie. Is that ok?"

Rip was nodding before she had even finished talking. He was aware that she knew how he was feeling, that he would need something to do and perhaps an excuse to lay eyes on Mr. Dutton himself. He was thankful for the relationship between them and hopeful that it would lead them somewhere promising in the future.

“I can do that Beth, I’ll be there in about 45 minutes. I’ll come up and get you so you don’t have to wait outside.” He hung up at her agreement and hurried to shower.

Forty-five minutes later, Rip parked the Yellowstone Dodge in the visitor lot and made his way to room 245. Visiting hours were almost over but there was enough time for him to make sure Mr. Dutton didn’t need anything. 

At the door, Rip wrapped his knuckles on the frame and pushed through. Walking inside, he was surprised to only find Beth sitting by her dad. He was sitting up, reclined against the hospital bed. Neither were speaking but both looked at Rip when he entered. He had taken his cowboy hat off and was nervously fidgeting with it in his hands.

“Sir, that was quite a bit of excitement this afternoon. Everything ok, now?”

“Everything’s fine Rip,” he answered gruffly. “At least I don’t have cancer, right? Did you get through all the cows?”

“Yessir. Everything is done and we’ll push them out to pasture in the morning, don’t you worry about it. I will take care of everything. You just concentrate on healing up.” Rip looked at Beth who was smiling gently at him. 

She stood then, “Ok, Daddy. Time for you to get some rest. Rip’s gonna take me home. If you need anything, just push the call button for a nurse, alright?” She leaned over and kissed his cheek, “Night, Daddy.”

“Night baby. Rip?” John looked up at his right hand man, grateful that he made the trip out to the hospital to appease both of their minds. “Thanks. I know I won’t have to worry about the ranch.”

Rip nodded and settled his hat back down onto his head. He opened the door and allowed Beth to head out first. Neither spoke as they rode the elevator down to the ground floor and walked out to the truck but as they stood outside the passenger side, Beth turned to look at Rip.

He still looked a little shell shocked and she was struck with just how much of his life was based on her father’s. She walked up to him and placed her arms around his neck. He encircled her waist immediately and buried his face into her hair. 

“Shh, it’s ok baby. Everything is fine. He’s fine, Rip.” She soothed him with words and ran her fingers through his hair as she held him. He held on to her tightly for a few minutes before he stepped back. 

“Let’s get you home.” He opened the door of the pick-up and when she was tucked inside he leaned in and kissed her cheek. When he made to back away she raised her hand to the side of his face and kissed his lips. It was a tender kiss, meant to reassure but the longer she lingered the more promising it became.   
Her tongue teased the seam of his lips and he parted them to allow her entry. They explored each other for a minute before Beth pulled away and patted his chest. “Home, Rip,” was all she needed to say. She knew he needed a release after the stress of the day and she was all too happy to provide him with that but certainly not in the parking lot of the hospital.

Once the pair arrived back at the ranch, Rip opened the door for Beth and took her hand to help her slide from the truck. He had parked up at the lodge so she wouldn’t have far to walk but he wasn’t quite ready to be alone. 

“Feel like walking or sitting a little Beth?” He asked, almost shyly. 

Beth didn’t hesitate to take Rip’s hand and lead him out to the circle of Adirondack chairs that were placed in a circle under the tree a little ways from the porch. It was too dark for a real walk but the chairs were placed far enough away that they wouldn’t be seen or overheard if Rip wanted to talk. 

She pushed him down into one of the chairs and went to take her own but as she turned to walk away from him, Rip tugged on her hand in a silent invitation for her to share his seat. She slid onto his knee with her back to his chest and played with the fingers of his hand while she allowed him to collect his thoughts. Beth sensed that he needed to talk before they let anything else happen.

“Today upset you.” She didn’t ask but rather stated the obvious in an attempt to get her strong, silent type to start talking.

“Yes.” He didn’t try to hide it. “I th-thought, I worried that he was gonna die. Right there in front of me.”

“He didn’t die baby. He’s not going to die.” She kissed the palm of his hand and wove their fingers together. She knew there would be more but she didn’t want to push him too hard.

Finally, after a few minutes of silence, Rip squeezed Beth’s hand and said, “Your dad is the only father I’ve known. The only decent man in my life. He-he’s taught me everything I know, how to be a man, but I’m not through learning, ya know? I know I’m not his son, I know he has sons, but he’s the closet thing to family I got. I was scared that I’d be left alone.” He kissed the back of her head. He was thankful she was there to listen but also thankful that he didn’t have to look her in the eye while he was so vulnerable.

Rip’s confession broke Beth’s heart. Of course he thought of her dad as a father. Why wouldn’t he? He had just been a boy when John had taken him under his wing. And he had been there ever since. His entire existence was tied to the Dutton patriarch and the Yellowstone. Anyone in his shoes would have been scared to lose someone so close to them but also worried to wonder what would happen to them after he was gone? Would he still have a place at the Yellowstone Ranch or would the other Dutton men want him to leave? 

Beth understood his vulnerability and wanted to vanquish it once and for all. He was a part of the Yellowstone. He was a part of the Duttons. And he was a part of her. She turned around in his lap and adjusted her legs and dress to straddle his hips. When she was settled, she put a hand on either side of his face and raised it to look at her.

“Rip, this is your home. We’re your home, your family, whether my father is alive or gone. Do you understand me? Even after he is gone, you belong here with us. With me,” she whispered the last part almost like she had just had a revelation of sorts. Instead of addressing that any further, she leaned forward to press her lips to his.

She kissed him long and softly and when she felt his hands come up to rest on her hips, she deepened it. She licked and nibbled at his lips until he opened for her. His tongue ventured out to slide against hers and she hummed at the contact. 

She slid her hands down from his face and across his shoulders. She moved them to his chest where she started to unbutton his standard black shirt. When she had it open, she ran her hands up and down his chest on top of the white t-shirt he wore underneath. 

Rip ran the fingertips of his hands up and down Beth’s sides before he moved to her back. He could feel the exposed akin of her back thanks to the sundress she was wearing and he moved up her shoulders to push the straps down her arms. In return, Beth pushed his jacket down off of his arms, followed by his shirt.   
They were unhurried and not concerned with being caught. The ranch was dark and quiet. The only sounds that could be heard were the deep breaths and pleasured sighs of the man and woman under that old oak tree.

Beth raised up on her knees to remove her panties while Rip undid the buckle of his jeans and slid them down his hips. Her dress was bunched at her waist, below her breasts and he still wore his t-shirt but it was as intimate as they had ever been with each other. Returning to his mouth, Beth kissed him with every tender emotion she had ever bottled up for him. She adjusted her hips to look over his arousal and gently guided him to her entrance.

Rip moaned softly at the first bit of contact and he closed his eyes as she slowly sank down onto him. When he was fully sheathed inside her warm wetness, he looked up into her eyes. He could see his future there and felt reassured of his place in the world.   
He moved his hands to grasp her waist and help her start to move over him. He let her set the pace, comforting and steady. Up and down, she worked him and made love to his mouth at the same time. When she added a roll to her hips, Rip gripped her tighter and growled deep in his chest. He lifted her and thrust up when he brought her back down, growing a little more fevered. 

When he was close to losing control, he slid his hand low over her belly and used his thumb to work her nub. She moaned at the contact and moved more erratically. Beth leveraged her hands on his shoulders and rode him harder and faster as he drew more shocking sensations from her body. He bent to take her nipple in his mouth but never lost the contact with her lower body. She threaded her fingers through his hair and held his head in place.

Just before she exploded, Beth pulled Rip up to cover his lips with her own. She kissed him with everything she had and screamed her release into his mouth. Her internal muscles clenched and pulled him over the edge with her. He shot his essence up into her and stayed buried inside of her as they both worked to come back down.

He rubbed her back, she peppered his face with kisses. They panted and clung to one another. Still joined, Beth wrapped her arms around Rip’s neck and buried her face in his shoulder. He continued his soothing ministrations until he felt her shiver.

“Hey, you’re cold, Beth. Come on, let’s get you inside before ya get sick, ok?” He kissed the side of her head and tugged her dress back over her.

“Stay with me?” She asked him. They had never spent the night together in all of the years they had found solace in each other’s arms but tonight, Beth wanted him with her. Something had shifted and she wasn’t going to hide from it anymore. 

“Please Rip, stay with me tonight?”

He looked at her with all the love in his heart and simply nodded. He had also felt a shift and would do anything to hang onto it. 

“Always, darlin, always.”


End file.
